A bone to pick
by hold my hand not your grudge
Summary: The boys are on the hunt again. In the small town they've pegged down for a hunt, people are mysteriously dying and all have been found with their bones crushed inside their bodies. Can a girl with powers similar to Sam's help or even gains Dean's trust?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! _

_This is my supernatural fanfic, it takes place some time after In My Time of Dying. Constructive crits are very welcome, just please be nice. The first chapter is a little short but the second will be posted very shortly, that is if I get any good reviews. So please just sit back and enjoy!_

_kat_

* * *

Chapter 1

Sam stared at Dean's plate in disgust. He had no idea nor did he want to know what his brother was eating.

After shoving a brown crusty substance, dripping with grease into his mouth Dean asked, "So how many victims?"

"Uh," Sam muffled the reflex to gag. "Three so far, one even happened in the motel we're staying at."

"Well tha goo," Dean said, chewing while talking. "Tha mean we won't ha to go tha far to investiga."

"Yeah, sure," Sam couldn't watch his brother any longer and turned to look out the nearest window.

The small town diner was clean and fairly quiet that day. It was a nice environment for family's, couples and anyone else who enjoyed friendly service and greasy food. Sam and Dean sat facing each other in the corner discussing their current hunt.

Forcing down what ever he had been chewing on, Dean recapped, "So three victims. No connections between any of them all got their bones crushed inside their bodies by who knows what."

"Yup."

"Well this should be fun," Dean sighed as he finished his meal.

A cheerful waitress with dirty blonde hair trotted over to the table and smiled brightly at Dean.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Just the bill please," Sam said politely.

She turned her gaze to him and her smile faded a bit. "Okay."

"Ha! Dude she totally likes me!" Dean announced to his brother after she skipped away.

Sam rolled hi eyes, although he was puzzled. Normally Dean had to throw some sort of line or charismatic smile for any woman to lose interest in him. It didn't matter much to him though, Sam didn't care that much.

"Let's go check out the crime scenes okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Dean responded.

When the waitress came back with the bill she didn't even bother to look at Sam, her gaze was purely focused on Dean. They paid with a fake credit card as usual. When Sam stood to leave his arm accidentally brushed the waitress' arm. She froze, giving him a look as if he had just slapped her.

Surprised by her dramatic reaction he muttered a quiet sorry and headed out of the diner, followed by his brother. Her eyes bore into his back.

The waitress' watched them leave. She waited for them to get far enough away before the woman quietly followed them out into the parking lot.

* * *

_What do you think so far?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She tip toed through the parking lot a little more then ten feet behind them, darting behind cars and out of their view when ever she felt they would turn around. Sam and Dean sauntered lazily past their Impala and kept going. The stalker followed them stealthily as they walked along the side of the diner, in between it and another building.

Dean glanced over his shoulder but saw nothing behind him. The waitress, Hilary, had darted behind a dumpster just in time. The woman let out a soft sigh of relief, careful to remain unnoticed. She leaned against the brick wall behind her for a moment until she felt it was safe to continue her pursuit. The waitress peered around the corner of the dumpster, meeting the barrel of Dean's gun.

She fell back into the wall in surprise.

"Why were you following us?" Dean barked at the frightened woman.

"I, uh, you won't believe me!" she shrieked in a panic.

"You'd be surprised at what we'll believe," Sam told her.

"Tell us!" Dean barked.

"Okay just don't shoot me!"

"We'll see."

"I," she thought for a moment. "I have this like, thing. It's like I don't know an ability I guess."

"Go on," Sam encouraged her, intrigued.

"It started like ten months ago or something and, like, no one knows but I can like kind of…"

"Go on," he repeated.

"I can read peoples minds."

Sam raised his eyebrows and gave Dean a knowing look.

"Yeah, okay so why were you following us then?"

Surprised they didn't question her unusual secret, she replied, "I've never met anyone that I couldn't hear what they're thinking. Some people it's a little harder though, I have to touch them to know what they're thinking and when I touched your arm I didn't get anything." She stared at her feet then looked back up at Sam, "That's why I was following you."

"That's it?"

She nodded.

"Well, I hate to break it to you sweetheart but Sammy here, he's not such a smart boy. I bet you he just wasn't thinking when you tried to read him."

Sam glared at Dean.

She shook her head again, still unsure whether they actually believed her or not. "Even baby's think loudly. I've never met anyone I couldn't read, until now. I had to follow you."

To her relief Dean lowered his gun and looked at his brother, "Maybe its cause of that whole ESP thing you have going on."

"You're like me aren't you?" Hilary asked before Sam could respond. "Except you can't read minds, like you get premonitions.

"How'd you know that?"

"Well, Dean, you were just thinking it."

Hilary stood locked in Sam's gaze for a moment.

"As much fun as this is, my brother and I have a life to get back to. Come on John Edwards, we have a job to do," Dean commanded, motioning for his brother to leave.

"Wait!" Hilary called as they started to walk back in the direction of the car. "Please, I've never met anyone like me before!"

Sam turned around, gazing back into her ocean blue eyes. He took her hand and pulled a pen from his pocket, scribbling something down on her palm.

"Here's my number, we'll be in town for the next little while. If you want to talk just give me a call."

She gave him a light smile, "Thanks."

Sam walked in the direction of the car and she walked the opposite way. Dean stared at the attractive woman for a moment as she trotted away. She froze mid step and looked over her shoulder to glare at Dean. "I head that you perve!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The crime scenes were as normal as could be, which in this case was abnormal. There was no sign of struggle, no E.M.F. and nothing was out of place. If it weren't for a few dents in the walls and the tape on the floor that had lined the bodies, Sam and Dean would not have been able to find where it had happened. They assumed that victims were thrown against the wall when attacked, then some exterior force crushed every bone in their bodies before they collapsed lifelessly on the ground.

"Man, you ever seen anything like this?" Dean asked as he paced around the last crime scene they had to check out. "It's so clean, no blood spatter or anything!"

"No," Sam shook his head. "I don't know what it could possibly be."

"Me neither, but I do know one thing."

"What?"

"That I'm starving! The sun set like two hours ago, can we please go get something to eat?" Dean whined.

"I guess we won't find anything here seeing as we didn't at the motel or the other crime scene. Lets go."

"Good!" The older brother exclaimed. "Hey, wanna go to that diner?"

"And talk to the psychic girl?"

"Actually I was thinking to eat, but you can do that too."

They walked towards the front door of the apartment room, carrying their equipment and wearing electricians outfits.

Sam reached for the door knob, "You know there's just something I lik-"

He opened the door and met Hilary's blue eyes. She was standing in the hallway.

She looked somewhat surprised but then her glossy lips formed a friendly smile. "Oh, good, I was worried I got the wrong building!" She exclaimed perkily.

Dean stared at her, "Uh, you, you're-"

"Here," She finished for him. "Yeah, I know creepy, but I couldn't help it! I tried calling your number but I accidentally smudged the last two digits, see?" She held her palm in Sam's face for a second before continuing, "So when Dean said earlier that you guys had placed to be, he was thinking about crime scenes, so then I like, thought to myself that old Mr. Taylor died here a while ago. Now here I am and I'm like so glad I'm in the right place 'cause I just really wanted to talk to you Sam. This is so weird! Like I said I've never met-"

Dean put his hand over her mouth. "Do you come with an off switch or just never shut up?"

Hilary blushed. "I just really wanted to talk to Sam, you know about our powers and stuff."

Sam nodded, "Okay, well how 'bout we go for a walk and just talk. Dean can take the car, go eat and then go back to the motel. I'll just walk back to the motel when we're done."

Dean said nothing, disliking the idea of his little brother alone with her, she could be a psycho for all they knew.

"Why would Sam need a gun?" Hilary asked, reading his thoughts.

Before Dean could reply Sam cut in, "I don't, we'll be fine. Just go eat then go to bed okay?"

Dean nodded reluctantly. He knew his brother was eager to have a companion somewhat like himself and didn't want to ruin it for him. He could tell by the look in his eye that there was no saying no, Sam was always ready to jump at the chance to talk to others like him. _Besides, _dean thought, _what's the worst that could happen? _

Sam gave him a short smile and followed Hilary out onto the lamp-lighted street. Dean walked behind them and then towards his car. The last thing he heard of them before the engine rumbled to life was Hilary asking, "So, how did your girlfriend die?"


	4. The Death of Dorian Rouge

Chapter 4

Dorian Rouge sat in his home reading the newspaper in a comfy cushioned chair. He lived alone in a quaint little house, in the town that Sam and Dean were currently in. This was his favorite part of the day, darkness had blanketed the town about an hour ago and the stars vibrantly shone down through his window, setting a relaxing mood. He read a newspaper by his favorite lamp that was dimly lit. Dorian planned to fall asleep while reading as he usually did after a stressful day at work. It wasn't long before the words in the article he was reading began to mesh together as his eyelids grew heavy and his head fell softly into his chest. The man was completely at peace and on the verge of slipping into a welcoming dream when the front door of his house suddenly flew open.

He jumped at the gunshot-like noise, wide awake. He irritably stood and walked to the door as it continued to bang against the wall behind it in the wind. Peering out into the dark he saw nothing but the light of a street lamp, illuminating the empty street. He shook his head and drowsily rubbed his eyelids as he shut the door. He could've sworn he had already locked the deadbolt before he had started reading but none the less he clicked both locks shut and walked back to his chair. Maybe he was getting forgetful in his increasing age.

Dorian sank into the cushion once again and took a deep breath, but something wouldn't let him relax. He closed his eyes and nearly forgot the feeling of uneasiness in his stomach when the door flew open again, banging against the wall behind it. It snapped him out of relaxation once again and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he too got up. The middle aged man cautiously walked to the front entrance for the second time. He shuttered in the chill of the wind blowing into his house. There was nothing outside.

He cautiously reached for the doorknob to close it again but before he could touch it the door slammed its self shut. Startled, the man took a step backwards into a dark figure behind him. He opened his mouth to yell but his breath was stolen as an invisible force of tremendous strength slammed him into the wall, crushing his ribs. Every bone in his body felt pressure on it. He would've yelped in pain if he could have but his lungs were being compressed too. There was a series of sickening loud snaps and cracks as his bone structure splintered into a million tiny shards. The pain was excruciating. Icy tears of pain slowly dripped from his panic stricken eyes. He was soon put out of his misery when his skull cracked under the pressure, crumbling into nothing. Dorian fell lifelessly to the floor, cold and dead.


End file.
